Every Single Avatar Pairing ever
by Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty
Summary: Every single avatar pairing you can possibly think of, and tons more that you CAN'T. Seriously, if the character exists on the show, it'll be here. Wow, this may take a while... Definetely will include guyguy, girlgirl, etc. You have been warned... but th
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is it. My first fic. I am going to write a short one-shot for EVERY SINGLE POSSIBLE PAIRING IN THE AVATARVERSE. Yes, even Cabong, (Cabbage man/ Song), Foamokka (Sokka/ Crazy Foaming Guy), Matara (Katara/Meng), and much more! Some are friendship fics, some are just pure hilarious, and some are… disturbing. Keep in mind that this may include girl/girl and boy/boy or animal/animal, and even animal/girl or animal/boy… but that is still a ship, so I will HAVE to put it.

Keeping these key things in mind, read on at your own peril. (laughs evil laugh)

Do not own ATLA.

(Some are common, like Kataang, and others may be just plain weird and disgusting!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What they had never expected_

The exhausted airbender, tired after searching for his lost bison, took a break at a nearby tea shop. The door bell jingled as he walked in, and sat down on one of the chairs. He wasn't intending to stay for long, he just wanted to sit down and enjoy a nice calming cup of jasmine tea. He called for a waiter, but a waiter, doing something behind the register facing the wall, never responded. Instead, after finishing with his business, the waiter just went inside the back door. Aang could gave sworn he saw a white beard, but shook off his thoughts. He was too tired to think.

On the table to the right of him was another customer, one with long, black hair tied in a specific fashion that he couldn't describe. For a moment he didn't know where he was, and the girl was the only thing on his mind. All until a waiter, this time one without a beard, came. He had a big hat on, with covered most of his face. Carrying a tray, he gave the Avatar a tea cup and a tea jar, one full of jasmine tea. But just as Aang was about to get his money, the waiter impatiently replied, "It's on the house."

"Uhhh… thanks, I guess…" Aang could only watch in wonder, but something caught his eye. The way the waiter walked, it seemed distinctly familiar to him. However, the thought vanished from his head completely as the waiter went through the back door again, and the girl stood up. Without thinking, Aang quickly stood up also, causing the table to fall sideways. One of the legs hit the Avatar's foot, and he stumbled for recovery, only to fail at such an attempt. He crashed cheek-first onto the floor.

"Need help?" The airbender's vision was blurry, but he could make out a distinct image of a hand, and the face of a beautiful girl. He hesitantly took her hand, and struggled to rise. Blinking several times before gaining full vision, he looked around at the mess he had made. Realizing that he was still holding the girl's hand, he concealed a blush and quickly let go. The girl flickered on a smile, and said to him in a hushed voice, "You'd better get out of here before Lee comes and finds this mess. I'll take care of him."

Utterly confused as what she meant, he slowly walked to the door. The girl gave him a gentle push, and closed the tea shop's door. Once outside the street again, Aang found no reason to go back in, and took to the sky to look for his bison. Many puzzling questions floated around his mind, but only one seemed to be in giant letters. It said:

_Who is Lee?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is. The first one of my seemingly endless list of pairings. Obviously a Jang. (Jin/Aang) Others to come soon!

(big thanks to AvatarKataang, who has humorously thought of this idea at school. But since he is too busy, he let me do the work. :D)


	2. A second chance

In honor of the episode "Lake Laogai", here is Jetara. I'm not going to spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched it yet.

Don't own ATLA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara, I've changed! I swear!"

"No! I bet you're just going to trick us into one of your devious plans! I've made the mistake of trusting you once, and I won't do it again!"

Jet, who was sure that he wouldn't be able to convince her that he was different, sighed. Slowly, he knelt down and put his hook swords down.

"I've made a terrible mistake. I've lost my friends, my family, and I lost you. After all that pain and suffering, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to go through that again. Please believe me, Katara."

Katara narrowed her eyes, but as he said this, she softened. That look in his eyes seemed somehow familiar to her. It was one of desperation and sadness.

"Alright, what do you want?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this was short.


	3. Which Side are you on

I feel weird today... so I'll just write a weird and freakish pairing! This leans toward Longtara more than Kataang. I would say 98 percent Longtara, 1 percent Kataang, and 1 percent neutral. Enjoy my insaneness!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's my bison!" Aang demanded in a threatening tone.

They were at the very bottom of Lake Laogai, a place few knew existed. Having rescued Katara from the Dai Li just two hours ago, they had found the exit, but was blocked off by Long Feng and the Dai Li.

"If you want to see your bison again, you will leave the city, and tell no one of the Lake. If you don't, you and your friends will suffer dire consequences."

Katara, who was weary from being held captive, found the strength to speak up. "You're in no position to make a deal with us!"

"Oh, I don't? Katara…" Long Feng said in a mesmerizing tone, "The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai…"

Katara, who's shining blue eyes turned dullish gray, stood in a rigid position. "I would be honored to accept his invitation."

Long Feng smiled. "Good… but, there is one thing the Earth King asks for. It would be an awful shame for you to break your promise."

"Yes, master, it would." Katara slowly walked toward the Dai Li. Aang, who was completely befuddled by this, spoke up.

"Katara, what are you doing? Don't let this guy get into your head! Fight it!" She stopped dead in her tracks. And then, without warning, she attacked.

She attacked Aang.


End file.
